whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Signature character
In the various White Wolf game lines, various characters will be marked as signature characters, and thus used extensively in example text, in fiction, splatbooks, source material and the like. In the original World of Darkness games, signature characters were often involved in advancing the metaplot. While Exalted does have signature characters, the game's less rigorous metaplot means that they are generally less significant. Signature characters can also represent certain aspects of World of Darkness concepts, such as a clan, an Auspice, or another division of power; for example, the Orpheus signature characters also match up with and represent a Shade and/or Lament. Chronicles of Darkness Vampire: The Requiem * Daeva/'Lancea Sanctum': Solomon Birch * Gangrel: The Unholy * Mekhet: Trey "Loki" Fischer * Nosferatu: Scratch * Ventrue/'Invictus': Persephone Moore Werewolf: The Forsaken * Blood Talons: Dana Knife-to-the-Back * Bone Shadows: Doomwise * Storm Lords: Elias Winterborn * Hunters in Darkness: Heartsblood * Iron Masters: Kalila Bleeding-Edge * Ghost Wolves: Nameless Mage: The Awakening * Acanthus/'Mysterium': Morvran * Mastigos: Arctos * Moros: Brother Owl * Obrimos/'Free Council': Glorianna * Thyrsus/'Guardians of the Veil': Nine Fox Thunder * Scelesti: Angrboda Promethean: The Created Lineages: * Frankenstein: Mr. Verney * Galatea: The Hangman's Beautiful Daughter * Osiris: Doctor Brine * Tammuz: John Ash * Ulgan: Zo Malek * Zeka: Skin Girl / Tsar Bomba Refinements * Aurum: Sister Abishag Stitch * Cuprum: Israel Hands * Ferrum: Amadeo * Mercurius: Persephone * Stannum: Antea * Aes: Eunice * Argentum: Old Widow Maggie * Cobalus: Cynthia Mask * Plumbum: Nestor Changeling: The Lost Hunter: The Vigil World of Darkness Vampire: The Masquerade * Assamite: Fatima al-Faqadi * Brujah: Theo Bell * Follower of Set: Hesha Ruhadze * Gangrel: Beckett, Ramona * Giovanni: Isabel Giovanni * Lasombra: Lucita de Aragón * Malkavian: Anatole * Nosferatu: Calebros * Ravnos: Khalil Ravana * Toreador: Victoria Ash * Tremere: Aisling Sturbridge * Tzimisce: Sascha Vykos * Ventrue: Jan Pieterzoon Dark Ages: Vampire ; Clans * Assamite: Amala * Brujah: Véronique d'Orléans * Cappadocian: Constancia * Follower of Set: Andreas Aegyptus * Gangrel: Qarakh * Lasombra: Lucita de Aragón * Malkavian: Anatole * Nosferatu: Malachite * Ravnos: Zoë * Toreador: Rosamund of Islington * Tremere: [[Jervais|Jervais bani Tremere]] * Tzimisce: Myca Vykos * Ventrue: Lord Jürgen von Verden ; Roads * Road of the Beast: Qarakh * Road of Heaven: Anatole * Road of Humanity: Véronique d'Orléans * Road of Kings: Lucita de Aragón * Road of Sin: Myca Vykos Werewolf: The Apocalypse ; Tribes * Black Furies: Mari Cabrah * Black Spiral Dancers: Zhyzhak * Bone Gnawers: Mother Larissa, Carlita Big Sis * Children of Gaia: Cries Havoc * Fianna: Stuart Stalks the Truth * Get of Fenris: Karin Jarlsdottir * Glass Walkers: Julia Spencer * Red Talons: Storm-Eye * Shadow Lord: Margrave Yuri Konietzko * Silent Striders: Mephi Faster-than-Death * Silver Fangs: Jonas Albrecht * Stargazers: Antonine Teardrop * Uktena: Amy Hundred-Voices * Wendigo: Evan Heals-the-Past, John North Wind's Son ; Auspice *'Ahroun': Jonas Albrecht, John North Wind's Son *'Galliard': Mephi Faster-than-Death, Amy Hundred-Voices *'Philodox': Evan Heals-the-Past, Storm-Eye, Carlita Big Sis *'Theurge': Mari Cabrah, Margrave Yuri Konietzko, Julia Spencer *'Ragabash': Stuart Stalks the Truth ; Other * Mokolé: Morwangu * Nuwisha: Old Man Manyskins Mage: The Ascension * Akashic Brotherhood: Xiao Mengli * Celestial Chorus: Simon Pain * Cult of Ecstasy: Lee Ann Milner * Dreamspeakers: Xoca * Euthanatos: Evelyn Kinsella * Hollow Ones: Penny Dreadful * Order of Hermes: Porthos Fitz-Empress, Mark Hallward Gillan bani Hermes * Sons of Ether: Chevalier Yves Mercure * Verbena: Hector de Xangô * Virtual Adepts: Dante, Catherine Blass ("X-Cel") Mage: The Sorcerer's Crusade ; Traditions * Ahl-i-Batin: Daud-Allah Abu Hisham ibn Muqla al-Baghdadi * Akashic Brotherhood: Fall Breeze * Chakravanti: Cygnus Moro * Chœur Céleste: Sister Bernadette * Dream-Speakers: Walking Hawk * Order of Hermes: Louis duMonte, Maître de Forces, Hermes bani Quaesitor * Seers of Chronos (Sahajiya): Akrites Salonikas * Solificati: Heylel Teomim Thoabath * Verbena: Eloine, "Chosen and Beloved" ; Order of Reason * Artificers: * Cabal of Pure Thought: * Celestial Masters: * Craftmasons: * High Guild: * Hippocratic Circle: * Void Seekers: * Ksirafai: Wraith: The Oblivion * Artificer: Lord Ember * Chanteur: Miklos, Little Sock Girl * Ferryman: Datian Severus, Erik * Haunter: Midian * Masquer: Slander * Mnemos: Phaedra * Pardoner: Sister Acceptance * Sandman: Thusimos * Spook: Fix Changeling: The Dreaming Kindred of the East * Dance of the Thrashing Dragon: * Howl of the Devil-Tiger: * Path of a Thousand Whispers: * Song of the Shadow: * Way of the Resplendent Crane: Hunter: The Reckoning * Avenger: Cop90, Crusader17 * Defender: Cabbie22 * Hermit: Violin99 * Innocent: Bookworm55 * Judge: Doctor119 * Martyr: Dictatrix11 * Redeemer: Potter116 * Visionary: Witness1 * Wayward: God45 Mummy: The Resurrection * Kher-minu (Tomb Watcher): Nicholas Sforza Demon: The Fallen * Devil: Noah Wallace/Gaviel * Scourge: Harvey Ciullo/Hasmed * Malefactor: Sam Ashbury/Sephidor * Fiend: Detective Gerhard Liebner/Ahrimal * Defiler: ? * Devourer: Alejandro de la Vega/Malakh * Slayer: Anila Kaul/Magdiel Orpheus * Banshee: Kate Dennison * Haunter: Hoyt Masterson * Hue: Craig Forest * Marrow/'Spirit': Annie Harper * Orphan-Grinder/'Sleeper': Tom Hayes * Phantasm: Grace Ishida * Poltergeist: Ben Cotton * Skimmer: Zoe Vitt * Skinrider: Chet Mason * Wisp: John Carruthers Exalted Solar Exalted * Dawn Caste: Dace, Yurgen Kaneko, the Bull of the North * Zenith Caste: Panther * Twilight Caste: Arianna * Night Caste: Harmonious Jade * Eclipse Caste: Swan Dragon-Blooded * Aspect of Air: Tepet Arada * Aspect of Earth: Mnemon * Aspect of Fire: Cynis Denovah Avaku. Sesus Rafara * Aspect of Water: Peleps Deled * Aspect of Wood: Tepet Ejava, Sesus Nagezzer Lunar Exalted * Full Moon: Strength of Many, Magnificent Jaguar * Changing Moon: Red Jaws, Lilith, the Owl Woman * No Moon: Anja Silverclaws * Casteless: Madame Vert Abyssal Exalted * Dusk Caste: The Maiden of the Mirthless Smile * Midnight Caste: The Lady of Darkness in Bloodstained Robes * Daybreak Caste: The Seven Degreed Physician of Black Maladies * Day Caste: Disciple of the Seven Forbidden Wisdoms, Prince of Shadows * Moonshadow Caste: Falling Tears Poet Sidereal Exalted * Chosen of Journeys: Shepherd of the North Star * Chosen of Serenity: Iron Siaka * Chosen of Battles: Crimson Banner Executioner * Chosen of Secrets: May Blossom, Chejop Kejak * Chosen of Endings: Black Ice Shadow, Sad Ivory Alchemical Exalted * Orichalcum Caste: Fair-Spoken Rishi * Moonsilver Caste: Excessively Righteous Blossom * Starmetal Caste: Lissome Avid Engineer * Jade Caste: Stern Whip of Industry * Soulsteel Caste: Miraculous Icon of the Talents, Dread Adjudicator of Law * Adamant Caste: Thousand-Faceted Nelumbo Infernal Exalted * Slayer: Cearr * Malefactor: Sulumor, the Wan Stravrophore * Defiler: Bitter Copal * Scourge: Captain Gyrfalcon * Fiend: Manosque Cyan Fair Folk * Diplomat Caste: Lord Kazour, Neshi of the Double Whips * Entertainer Caste: Subarto, Dilari of the Sea Foam * Warrior Caste: Nlassa of the Lion's Mane, Laughing Boy * Worker Caste: Shikuzi the Weaver, Judge Nehemeth Scion * Aesir: Eric Donner/Donner * Amatsukami: Yukiko Kuromizu/Dutiful Princess of Black Water * Atzlanti: Aaron Tigrillo/Obsidian Jaguar * Dodekatheon: Donnie Rhodes/Adonis Rhodos * Loa: Brigitte De La Croix/Baronne De La Croix * Pesedjet: Horace Farrow/Harsihar Trinity Universe Sword & Sorcery References * Exalted Storyteller's Companion: Reference to Exalted Signature Characters vs. World of Darkness Signature Characters. Category:Glossary *